Vices and Virtues
by ofmustachesandtomatoes
Summary: A series of AloisXCiel one-shots  along with hinted other pairings  based on Panic At The Disco's new CD: Vices and Virtues. Rated M for safety.
1. The Ballad Of Mona Lisa

Hello to all the new and old readers!  
I haven't written a fanfiction in five years  
FIVE YEARS!  
Anyway, as you all might have guessed, this is based off of Panic at the Disco's new album: Vices and Virtues :D  
It'll be a collection of one-shots, but I do not know if I'll go through all the songs, or continue this, soooo :[

* * *

**The Ballad of Alois Trancy**

There was never a moment where he doubted the girl would be able to take his place in the young Earl's heart. Ciel probably dealt with her because of the arranged marriage that was set up when they were infants: the poor boy. Marriage means nothing when lacking love, with no romance. Nevertheless, that was only how the young Phantomhive felt. Elizabeth, on the other hand, claimed to love Ciel more than anyone else, despite the fact that they were cousins. She would do _anything_ for her "beloved" Ciel.

The thought made the young master scrunch his nose in distaste as he stared at the burning fire before him. Alois had never liked the girl: the way she continuously and disgustingly threw herself at Ciel; even in public places like the market, these instances were far from lady like and future-fiancée material. He deserved better than her - much better.

"Claude," he said suddenly, lifting the wine glass in his right hand. "Another."

Following the command, the man beside him gently tilted the bottle and poured his young highness another glass of wine. Then, as usual, he lifted it and stepped back into the darkness he had emerged from, watching from afar as Hannah entered the room. In the woman's hand was a small glass filled with lilac nail polish, and with it she knelt beside her master and took his hand that wasn't occupied with the wine. Under his piercing, hateful glare, she painted each finger with close precision - afraid of losing yet another eye to her overly-emotional lord.

Alois' gaze lifted from his least-favorite servant, back to the flame before him as he sipped more of the wine. He did not drink often, and when he did it was usually to celebrate something absolutely fantastic. In this case, it was out of excitement for the funeral in which he would be attending in two days. Said event was not yet scheduled, nor known about to anyone but him and Claude, but just the thought left him unbelievable shivers of pleasure to the point where his small body let out a quiet moan.

How amazing would it be if Elizabeth were to just suddenly disappear?

Or even better: found dead in a pool of her own blood.

As he set the wineglass down, Alois could feel his lips twitch in a smirk, which only widened when the triplets came in with the dress and wig he would don for his 'tea party' with Lady Elizabeth. She knew who he was, of course, so it would not be wise if he were to show up unannounced. She, even being the idiot she was, would be able to put two and two together, since they were not entirely on speaking terms. Thus, being the genius he was, Alois had come up with the plan two weeks in advance, putting on the same wig and a similar dress one day and running into her at a store. Usual to her personality, Elizabeth wanted to befriend Alois - or rather, Aloisia.

As soon as Hannah finished blowing his nails dry, he stood and allowed his servants to dress and powder him. When everything was done, he practically skipped to his carriage in child-like glee.

"Alois."

A frown quickly appeared on the Alois' pink glossy lips. "What is it, Claude?"

"Do not be too hasty. Your chances will dwindle more quickly if someone were to discover your true intentions."

* * *

He did not voice an answer to his butler, but merely closed the door to his carriage in the tall man's face.

The journey to Elizabeth's house was a long and quiet one. He sat alone in the carriage, while Claude sat in front, directing the horses. The only sources of comfort he had were the small candle he held in his hands to keep the darkness at bay and the other was the knowledge that Ciel Phantomhive would be his in a matter of time.

He sat still and in silence - other than the sound of creaking from the wood of his cart. With this came the memories of how often Elizabeth would invite herself over when it was _his_ day to spend with the Earl. The days she clearly was not invited, but decided on her own that she would visit.

Ciel would always halt whatever they were doing - board games, cards, and even fencing sometimes - when Sebastian knocked at the door to tell him the Lady was here for him, and Ciel would always tell him to wait there for him. Did he ever listen? No. As soon as he was far enough away, Alois would get up and follow, watching and listening to her cling onto his arm even after he told her to let go. Sometimes, the Earl would blush, which made the jealousy - that of which he would not admit - in Alois' heart grow even more.

He always said he would make her pay for trying - trying because she failed every time - to seduce _his_ Ciel. _His_ and his alone. He wanted to wipe that stupid smile right off her face - for good.

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts when the carriage came to a halt, and turned his head to see Claude opening the door for him. Frowning, he nodded and gathered the bottom of his skirts to exit. When he was out, he ordered his butler to disappear from sight and wait for his signal.

* * *

As Alois predicted, the funeral was two days from the night he had spent with Elizabeth.

He, along with everyone else whom he presumed was family or friends of the late Lady were all accounted for, clad in black attire and umbrellas in hand as the sky continued to sob over the loss.

He recalled a time when Ciel had told him about an aunt he had had, whose name currently slipped the blonde's mind. She apparently wore nothing but red, and her nickname also emphasized the color. She also had a butler in red, as if there were never enough of the color around.

He wondered, were she here, if she would have worn red, like when she had attended her sister's and brother-in-law's funeral. Would it be similar to the shade of red that oozed out of her niece's body when Alois - or rather _Aloisia_ - drew his hand back from cutting her stomach open? Or would it be the shade it was when it seeped onto _Aloisia's_ pure white dress as the ecstatic young teen practically drenched himself in his former rival's blood? Maybe it would be the color of Elizabeth's tears mixed with the blood on _Aloisia's_ hands as he cradled her lovely, pain-filled face with them?

Alois' favorite shade of red had to be the color of the dried blood hidden under his nails that even his before-bed bath could not completely clean away.

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed the sky as they began to lower the casket of Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford into the ground. When it was lowered to just the right height, Alois could finally see the young Phantomhive. Oh, how he wanted to just come out and tell him how badly he _wanted_ him. How much the pubescent blond wanted to deliciously lavish the boy's pale body with his marked tongue. How he wanted to see if anything would happen if their pacts touched. Would there be sparks? An pleasurable sensation that could be strong enough to send them into an orgasm?

But where would the fun be if he just out and _told_ the boy that?

No, no - that would not do.

He would simply have to wait and _show_ the boy. He was the more _experienced _of the two.

Alois finally felt the burning hole in his head, and the dangerous smirk from two nights ago returned as he noticed the look Sebastian was giving him. He knew the butler was smart - but perhaps the demon was too smart for his own good. It was far too obvious that Claude was the better of the two, so he had no worries as to being killed anytime soon. His time was far from now, and he had many more big plans still left to do. He was in control, not the man with the cat-fetish. Anything he said to Ciel would be denied, and he would have alibis to cover his ass.

He planned ahead.

His smirk did not waver as Ciel went to ask Sebastian what was wrong, and he even went as far as to raise his hand to his lips and lick the dried blood that was still there.

Seeing this did not effect Sebastian in a way that could satisfy Alois, but he did bend down and whisper in this master's ear. "Alois did it, my Lord."

"Did what? Sebastian, this is not the time to play one of your silly games."

Said butler tried his best to stop his eyebrow from twitching in annoyance. Silly games? "Alois Trancy killed Elizabeth."

It had been a week since the funeral, and Alois sat out in his garden, drinking his favorite bottle of wine. He had been drinking a lot more recently, out of excitement of Ciel's freedom and being the boy's only choice for partnership. But what he did not expect, but was still equally excited for, was said Earl showing up at his mansion.

"Did you do it?"

An innocent blink of the eyes. "Do what?"

"You know what I mean, Alois. Don't play dumb with me."

A resist of a smile. "Say what you mean, because I clearly don't know what you're trying to accuse me of."

Fed up with games, Ciel growled in annoyance, "You killed Elizabeth! Stop playing games with me and tell me I'm right!"

Alois opened his mouth to feign surprise, and placed his hand gently on his chest. "_What_? How could you even _think_ that I did such a horrible thing! You know I would never aim to hurt you, Ciel," he said, frowning deeply and looking at the dark-haired teen with pain-filled eyes. Setting his glass down, the boy rose from his seat and closed the distance between them, placing a hand on Ciel's pale cheek. He gently pushed their foreheads together, making the younger teen blush faintly. "You believe me, right, Ciel?" Alois asked quietly, running a graceful finger along the boy's jawline and pouting, flustering the boy even more.

"I want to believe."

* * *

Suggestions?  
Reviews?  
How was it? 


	2. Hurricane

**I own nothing**

**A/N: **I'm unsure if it was aware in the last chapter or not, but in this fic, Ciel regards Alois as one of his close friend (I wouldn't say _best_ friend, but it's close), and is in the stage where he unknowingly _likes_ him. Like, _likes_ him. It's obvious to everyone except himself - of course - and Alois, but Sebastian and Claude have a general knowing of it. I made it a little more obvious in this one.  
Also, this one is **NOT **betaed (-angst-). So forgive me for the mistakes and what last chapter, however, was (by **Sin Of Regret** I just forgot to mention her D: ).

* * *

**Hurricane**

_Are you worth your weight in gold?_

_Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone._

_Hey, stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold._

_You and God both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck._

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free._

_We said no more war, no more clothes!_

Give me peace.

**Oh kiss me**!

The Trancy name was known for its wealth - if not anything more. They did not have a fancy toy factory like the Phantomhive, as pansy as that was, so all of his wealth came from a long blood-line of earls. Needless to say, he always had money without really having to do anything. If there was a chance said amount ran out, Alois had Claude to muster up some plans to make more, if only needed. But he figured that time would never come - especially since he wanted to, one day, win over the heart of the only remaining member of the Phantomhive family. And then possibly become _engaged _to the young boy, or at least work out some sort of romantic _partnership_ now that the Elizabetch was out of the picture for good.

Just thinking about the funeral made Alois smile - and the one that graced his lips was of a sickening evil. He was a sadist, and knowing that the pain Ciel must be feeling about losing his cousin _and_ his would-be fiancées sent an indescribable shiver of pleasure down his small frame. He shifted on his bed, the clinging of the gold coins he had scattered about himself ringing in his ear as they also shuffled about due to his movement.

Alois leaned his back against his headboard, closing his pale blue eyes, and wondered what Ciel was doing right now. He imagined the Phantomhive mansion, broken pottery and priceless items spewed about on the expensive flooring because the young Master had a history of anger. Ciel rarely cried - he was much too prideful for that, and Alois knew that. But that did not mean he did not shout, or that his eyes did not water.

Or that he did not occasionally lash out on someone.

Alois recalled the time he overheard Elizabeth speaking quietly to Meirin about the time she accidentally broke Ciel's family ring. How he was so angry with her, that he almost slapped her - and how terrified she was. How, if it was not for Sebastian's quickness, he would have hurt her - and even though she _loved_ him, she would not know what to do if he really did. If Ciel found out that he killed his preciously _annoying _fiancées, would he lash out at him too?

The thought sent another shiver down his spine - or was that just his own fingers doing that? Alois trailed his thin fingers down the buttons of his nightgown, going lower and lower. Would Ciel hurt him? Admittedly, he was a masochist, as well. He enjoyed inflicting pain unto others - and vise versa. But just thinking about Ciel being so angry at him to aim to cause him physical harm made his lower regions _ache_.

His hand, now hovering over the undeniable bulge under his nightgown, gently grazed over _it_, which caused yet another shiver. Alois bit his lower lip as he pushed the item of clothing up, wrapping a pale hand around his exposed self as he pictured how Ciel would get his revenge on him. Would he try to kill him the was he killed her?

He squeezed himself, gently at first, then rougher as his imagination continued. He had suffocated her to death. He had wrapped his gloved hands around her tiny throat and choked her. Would Ciel do that to him? Alois let out a shaky moan, his hands . He could practically _feel_ the soft hands of the Phantomhive child around his throat. The hairs on the back of his neck raised as he envisioned Ciel's breath ghost his ear - whispering words of burning hatred for him, even though the blond boy knew otherwise.

Or maybe the boy would take a more violent approach. He no doubtingly owned several swords, and that butler of his kept knives on him at all times, it seemed. Alois' fingers trailed up his staff, reaching the tip and inserting a nail into the slit, earning himself a mixed whimper of pain and pleasure, momentarily making his mind go blank. He continued to tease himself, and could feel his cheeks burn with red as he became more and more worked up.

Needless to say, Alois would much rather prefer it if the boy ran one of those Sterling silver knives across his already bruised and scared body; slowly and painfully, of course. His hand pumped faster as he blissfully fantasized his own skin slicing open from a chef's knife the young Earl was using. "C-Ci_el,_" he whined, imagining the look of joy on the Phantomhive's face as he bleed before him. The laughter that was so powerful it shook the smaller boy's body as he repeatedly stabbed the blond boy, no caring if his tainted blood spilled onto the rich fabrics Sebastian had dressed him in that day.

It would be a beautiful sight. So beautiful that it made Alois let out another groan, arching his back, and thrusting more into his hand as he withered a little on his bed, ignoring the coldness of the gold coins that were still scattered about. With a few more twitches, he felt himself release and let out a heavy breath. He collapsed tiredly back onto his bed, panting quietly to himself, and raised his dirtied hand to his lips to clean it with his marked tongue.

When his racing heart finally calmed, he sat up and ran his other hand through his tousled hair. "Claude!" he called, smirking to himself when, immediately after, his butler opened the door. Alois stood and walked over to the demon. Rising onto his toes for more leverage, he threw his arms around the man's neck and grinned devilishly. "Oh my, that was quick. Were you listening to me touch myself from outside my room?" he breathed into Claude ear, giggling very femininely when he saw a twitch of an eyebrow before letting the man go. "Clean me up, along with my bedsheets. Ciel's coming over in a bit for a little play date, and everything must be perfect~"

* * *

"Dance with me."

Ciel's face lit up quickly at the command, turning as scarlet as the close he donned. What the hell? Huffing, he turning away, folding his arms onto his chest. "What makes you so sure I _want_ to dance with the likes of you, Trancy?"

Alois blinked in what looked like slight confusion, but that quickly vanished as he smirked and snuck up behind the pouting preteen. Before the younger could object, he wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer to spoon him gently. "Is it because you _can't_?" he whispered sultry, his tongue slipping out from between his lips to graze the boy's ear.

Startled, Ciel flinched within his grasp, and wiggled himself free to turn around and glare at the taller boy. "That is not the reason, and you know it, Trancy," he snapped, face more red than before - if that was possible. "I can _to_ dance."

"Then dance with me."

The repeated command made Ciel go stiff. He didn't _want_ to dance - mostly because he didn't exactly know _how_ to. Sure, those he was taught by Sebastian was helpful, but the man was much taller than him, so his footing was clumsy. Then there was with Elizabeth... He frowned at the thought, but noticed that Alois was still awaiting an answer and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he muttered, but quickly added: "don't try anything."

Satisfied with the answer, Alois giggled joyfully and bowed swiftly to his partner. "Shall we, _m'lady_?" he purred, looking up at him from his bowed positioned. He then stood and held out his hands for Ciel to take, and when he did, they began their waltz around the room.

Alois took note that Ciel refused to look at him while they danced, and made a point to brush their bodies together whenever the dance allowed them too. As they neared one of the giant windows in the room, he moved the hand at the boy's waist, to his lower back in time to swoop him down and lean over him - allowing a pause in their dance. "So you _do_ know how to dance, after all, Ciel," he breathed, his lips twitching with the need to smirk again. "I'm impressed."

Ciel only blushed, silent praying that this insane boy would not drop him. "I _told _you," he grumbled. From this position, he couldn't do anything but look at _him_. Couldn't help but notice that Alois' bangs were so _perfectly_ swept to the left and magically _stayed_ so perfect even when the boy was bouncing around the dance floor. Or the way his pale-blue eyes _glowed_ when the sunlight from the windows reflected on them. Or how his Adam's apple bobbed when he said something he didn't quiet catch. And no one made his heart race by just looking someone before...

Ciel swallowed nervously. What was _wrong_ with him?

* * *

The young Earl bit his lower lip to hold back a gasp as he was suddenly pushed back against the Alois' bed mid-dance. He would not let the other have any form of amusement from this.

"I'm tired of dancing," Alois muttered, straddling Ciel's body while leering down at him. "Let's do something else," he purred, leaning back a little to run a hand down the boy's chest. He licked his lips, hungry for something food could not satisfy. He felt hands on his own chest, and then the pressure of being pushed.

"Stop it, you freak! S-Stop touching me!"

At the growl, Alois couldn't help but laugh. His little Ciel was just too precious - too _adorable_ to ever take anything his said seriously. "You're too funny," he said as his chuckling died down. His hand continued to lower, and played with the waistband of the young Master's shorts. "You and I both know you think otherwise," he mumbled, letting go of the band to cup the mild erection hidden under the fabric.

Ciel twitched, his face flushed darkly, and he raised his hands to cover his face in shame.

At first, Alois' eyes widened in surprise. _That _was something he wasn't expecting. But he quickly hid it with another smirk. Reaching over, he pulled Ciel's hands away from his face and held them above the the boy's head, pinning them there. At this point, the Earl's eyes were wide in fright, and Alois knew he was having an inner turmoil. He leaned in and gently nibbled on Ciel's ear, feeling the boy under him freeze at the action. "It's okay... I'll make everything better," he breathed into his ear, giving it another lick before pulling away and smiling. "Promise."

Uneasily, Ciel nodded shyly, and looked away as Alois went to kiss his jawline. He then decided it would be best to just close his eyes, and did so. He felt the older boy shift on him, and then felt something _hard_ brush against his lower regions as Alois ground their crotches together roughly, causing him the gasp in surprise and pleasure. His face automatically went red, and he struggled against Alois' strong hand to remove his hands from his grip and cover his mouth from such embarrassing sounds.

But Alois already knew what he wanted to do, and moved his lips to press against Ciel's in a deep kiss. At first, the younger was unresponsive, but then he became gradually aware that he was supposed to be kissing back, and did so. However, when he felt a tongue press against his lips, begging for entrance, he felt himself go stiff again - in more places than one.

Alois must have felt it too, for he stopped grinding against him and started to work on unbuttoning his pants. Ciel whimpered at the feeling - the others' hands were cold against his skin - and opened an eye to watch as the older boy tugged off his shorts and threw them on the other side of the room. Alois then started to remove his own clothes until they were both in only their undergarments.

He continued, moving quickly as he watched Ciel shiver from the coldness of his room. Chucking at the cuteness, Alois ran a hand up the Phantomhive's pale chest, and his fingers latched onto one of Ciel's exposed nipples. With a smirk, he squeezed them, earning a whimper from the boy below him. Using this moment, he captured Ciel's lips with his own once more, and freed the boy's hands in order to snake his other one under the younger's waistband.

Ciel moaned against Alois' lips at the touch, arching his back to force the hand inside his underwear to take more of him. The elder seized this moment to push his tongue into his mouth, exploring and wrestling with Ciel's tongue as his busy hands worked to please him like never before.

When they both needed to breath, Alois reluctantly pulled away from this kiss, but ran his fingers over the tip of his lovers' penis, causing the boy under him to whimper once more, and grab the sheets below him with a strong fist. Alois removed the fingers from Ciel's nipple, and replaced them with his mouth, causing the boy to shudder as he licked and sucked at the hardened skin.

"A-Alo-_lois_," Ciel drawled out, not knowing how much longer he would be able to hold it all in. He never felt anything like this before, and it was driving him insane. Mostly because it was _Alois_ doing this to him, and they were both _boys_. He shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. He didn't believe in a God - or anything spiritual, even after meeting Angela that time. Before, he didn't believe in demons - but now he walks amongst several. He was already to be "damned" - so what more could this do?

Alois himself was painfully hard, and the cock hidden under the fabrics of his undergarment were aching to just flip the boy over and fuck him senseless - but he knew better. He wanted him to _beg_ him for more. To break his pride and come back to him time and time again like the little whore Alois knew him to be. Oh, and how he couldn't wait for the day when _that_ happened.

A yell of his name, followed by warm, sticky liquid snapped him out of his thoughts as Ciel came into his hand. Alois blinked, and pulled his hand away as the sound of soft pants filled his ears. He bought the soiled hand to his lips and began licking the semen off, blushing faintly when he noticed it was much sweeter than his own. _From all the sweets he devours, probably_, he thought watching as Ciel stared at him with a mix of disgust and embarrassment.

Said boy calmed himself and rose from the bed, feeling a little ashamed he acted like that towards someone who should be his enemy. He gathered up his scattered clothes and found himself standing in the middle of the room stupidly. What now?

"You could use my bath~"

Ciel blushed and shot a glare at Alois. "I _knew_ that, and I will," he grumbled, before stomping off to do so. The last thing he heard before closing the door was the uncontrollable laughter of that damned blonde.

* * *

**A/N: **Hurricane is a song about sex - but I don't really write sex scenes...especially with these two.  
But whooo knows?

Anyway, how was it? :D  
Review?


End file.
